


a fork in the road (and i choose you both)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Community: trope_bingo, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cody had never thought that an almost seven hour long drive with his two favourite people would be quite so taxing, but then again, his two favourite people are Wade and Damien. Maybe he should have expected it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fork in the road (and i choose you both)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "road trip" square at trope_bingo on Dreamwidth. The card I have can be viewed [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1476.html) and will be updated as I fill the prompts.

Cody had never thought that an almost seven hour long drive with his two favourite people would be quite so taxing, but then again, his two favourite people are Wade and Damien. Maybe he should have expected it.

There’s honestly nothing Cody can think of that indicated that they’d act like this – they’re always fine in the planning stages: Damien makes sure that they each drive a precise two hours and thirteen minutes with a carefully organised schedule, and Wade takes care that everything they need for the trip has been packed and is ready to go – but for whatever reason, it’s the actual travelling with them that’s the tough part. There’s no music because they just fight over that (even Cody doesn’t have the heart to say that whoever’s driving picks because even then there’d be complaining), and they can never seem to agree on where to stop for food when it’s time to.

It’s kind of reminiscent of the very early days of their relationship, of trying to make them get along. Cody’s glad that’s passed now. He doesn’t quite know how he’s managed to end up with perhaps two of the most stubborn men in the world as his boyfriends, and much less how he managed to somehow get it to be the three of them, but he isn’t going to question it. They’re not usually like this with each other, he swears.

And so here they are, on the right route with an hour or so left to go. Luckily, it’s been pretty peaceful since Cody took the wheel, but that could change soon if he isn’t careful enough – and it looks like it might.

“I am far too tall for backseats,” Wade says, for perhaps the – the fourth time since he’s been sat there? Cody doesn’t know; he isn’t counting. Damien probably is.

“We’re gonna be there soon,” is all Cody has to say in response, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

Damien, on the other hand, turns back in his seat to properly direct his words to Wade.

“You didn’t want to deal with navigation anymore, so you sit in the back,” he says, sounding smug. More smug than usual.

“If you’re so _smart_ then surely you can give directions from the back seat,” Wade retorts.

“You know, I _am_ almost as tall as you are.”

“But you’re not quite there, are you?”

“Please, you two.” Cody has to cut in before Damien can say anything else. It won’t be anything harmful – they _do_ love each other and this isn’t anything near a full-blown argument at all – but he wants to be able to relax. He _knows_ he will, eventually, knows that it’s only the journey that will be like this, and that there isn’t much left of it to go. He just gets scared, sometimes: that he’s going to have to watch what they built together unravel in front of his eyes, and he could never choose between the two of them. It’s only a rare occurrence, irrational thoughts that threaten to take over his brain at night even as he’s lying between Damien and Wade, but it’s still occasionally _there_ and the idea of that happening hurts more than most things that Cody can think of.

They do listen to him now, though, dropping the subject immediately after Cody interjects. They’re both too proud for apologies for each other, but they both say sorry to him, and that’s enough, even if it’s muttered.

Other people might think it strange, might think it almost unhealthy, and even Cody might have had his doubts about this working at first, but it’s what works for him, what’s _good_ for him. Just because this is the side of Wade and Damien together that the outside sees, it doesn’t mean that it’s the one that’s there for Cody, for the three of them, for the people who actually _matter_ in this – and it definitely doesn’t mean that it’s the one that’s going to be there for the rest of this vacation.


End file.
